mysims_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Blynxville
Blynxville is a small town with only a few residents. The town is owned Sir Buddington III, and the mayor of the town is Ms. Marshall. Currently, the town is rated four stars by the Official Board of Town Rankings. The town was founded in 1897 by a man named Gerald "Blynx" Buddington, who is Sir Buddington III's grandfather. History In the year 1998, a man who called himself an essence master came to town, wishing to help it. He helped the town for many years, before mysteriously vanishing. After his disappearance, the Sims who lived in town started to leave, with only a few people remaining. Then, in 2007, everything was changed around. A man by the name of Wayne R. Johnson came to town on a train. He came to town, claiming that he was a prodigy to an essence master, and that he was very good at configuring essences. After helping out the few remaining citizens, Sir Buddington III, Ms. Violet Nightshade, Ms. Penelope "Poppy" Nightshade and Mr. Patrick Rhino, the Official Board of Town Rankings (or OBTR/Orbiter) had given the town of Blynxville an official "Star Level" of 1. After hearing about this, the famous disc jockey Candace Abercrombie and famous pizza chef Gino Delicioso had come and moved into town. After quickly becoming friends and helping the town's new citizens, the Star Level had quickly grown to level 3. New citizens, including the librarian Elmira Clamp, martial artist Morihei Aran, arcade owner Victor Vector, fashion designer Nicole Vogue, ice cream specialist Roxanne Road and the queen of costumes Dolly Dearheart. Recently, a log blocking the entrance to the forest area had been cleared, and Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey had been moved in. Residents Sir Buddington III Main article: Buddy Rosalyn P. Marshall Main article: Rosalyn P. Marshall Violet Nightshade Main article: Violet Nightshade Penelope Nightshade Main article: Poppy Patrick Rhino Main article: Patrick Rhino Candace Abercrombie Main article: DJ Candy "Supergroove" Gino Delicioso Main article: Chef Gino Delicioso Dolly Dearheart Main article: Dolly Dearheart Elmira Clamp Main article: Elmira Clamp Roxanne Road Main article: Roxie Road Master Morihei Aran Main article: Master Aran Victor Vector Main article: Vic Vector Ms. Nicole Vogue Main article: Ms. Nicole Vogue Tad J. "Flipper" McCaffrey Main article: Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey Cedella Reeves Main article: Cedella Residences Buddington Hotel The Buddington Hotel is the mansion of Sir Buddington III, but has been converted into a hotel, as a way to help people. The Buddington Manor, as it was previously known as, was the first building built in town, although at the time, it was just a small house. Later, as more people started to settle down in the area, the house was expanded. The house's current appearance was finished on May 1, 2011. Buddy had hated living in the mansion by himself, as he thought the mansion was haunted, because of noises from the basement. However, after looking around for a bit, he had found out that the noises were caused by a dog that fell into the outside latch, and climbed inside. Cedella's Cafe & Lounge Cedella's Cafe & Lounge, although locally known as Cedella's, is a locally-owned cafe owned by Cedella Reeves. It is very peaceful and quite small, but is very popular, with many of the residents going to the cafe in the evening. Cedella, who is also good at painting, has hung some of her paintings up in the cafe, and had traded a painting to DJ Candy for a radio. Roxanne and Elmira are two of the most popular customers and are known as the usuals at the cafe. Wayner is also known to ocassionally hang out at the cafe, and has helped decorate the place, as well, Wayner has helped expand the menu, adding a Pizza Oven and an Ice Cream counter. This allows the other residents of the forest to be able to grab a snack, without having to travel out to the Town Square. *